


Thanksgiving

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are about to celebrate their first Thanksgiving together, with Gabriel's family.  Gabriel is nervous.  Sam allays his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up a friend on Tumblr.

It’s Sam’s and Gabe’s first Thanksgiving together, and Gabriel was nervous, there was no denying that.  He was from a family that didn’t do much for Christmas, because their father hated how commercialized the holiday was and claimed that the world had lost sight of the reason  _why_ Christmas was supposed to be celebrated and anyway, all the historians agreed that Jesus was probably born in June or something, so why was everyone celebrating in  _December?_

All this meant that they tended to focus on Thanksgiving as a chance for the family to get together, show off the kids, brag about their promotions at work, everything that made Gabriel feel like even more of a fuck-up.  He was single (or had been last November), kids were looking less and less likely, and he was self-employed.  

So when he asked Sam if he wanted to go to Gabriel’s family’s place for Thanksgiving, his heart sank a little at how quickly Sam accepted.

He spent the week leading up to the day baking to try and keep his mind off things.  Pies, casseroles, Sam’s favorite garlic mashed potatoes…he even brined a turkey and was pulling it out of the oven when Sam opened the door and walked in, dropping his jacket on the coatrack and groaning as he collapsed on the couch.

"Smells good," he called, and Gabriel set the turkey on the oven, pulling his mitts off and joining Sam in the living room.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled up at him.  ”What are you doing all the way up there?” he asked.  He caught Gabriel’s hand and tugged until Gabriel swung a leg over and settled in Sam’s lap.  ”That’s better,” Sam murmured, and pulled Gabriel down into a kiss.  

Gabriel sank into it, reveling in the way Sam’s mouth parted and his tongue flicked out, teasing and caressing even as his huge hands followed suit, roving across Gabriel’s arms, smoothing down the little hairs on his arms, tracing Gabriel’s freckles with one long finger.

Gabriel shivered and Sam pulled away a little, concern in his eyes.  ”You okay, baby?” he whispered.

Gabriel caught his breath and tried to regain his composure.  ”Fine,” he managed.  ”Just…”

Sam was as quick as ever.  ”Tomorrow’s going to be fine,” he said gently.

"You say that now," Gabriel said, and sighed.  "You haven’t  _met_ them yet.  Michael will want to know your entire job history.  Raf will pick apart every serious partner you’ve had before me.  Dad will want to know why you’re not higher up in the firm than you are, and wonder aloud if there’s a reason for that.  And Luke…Luke’s seen pictures of you.  He’s going to hit on you, constantly - partly because he thinks you’re hot and partly because he knows it’ll piss me off something fierce.  He won’t stop until I’m ready to throw a punch at him, and he’ll get steadily more inappropriate the more he drinks.”

Sam’s eyebrows were climbing his forehead.  ”And your mom?  What’ll she do?”

"Mom…" Gabriel smiled.  "Mom will have baked a pie especially for you.  She asked me what your favorite was, and no one else will get a piece.  She’ll hug you and she’ll call you ‘Son’, and she’ll insist you tell her your life story.  Not because it’s polite but because she’s genuinely curious.  She’ll ask you to sit between me and her and before we even get to dessert, she’ll know everything about you and you’ll be at least halfway to being in love with her."

Sam was smiling, dimples flashing as he pulled Gabriel into another kiss and then pressed their foreheads together.  ”It won’t work,” he murmured.

"What won’t?" Gabriel said, pulling away a little so he could look into Sam’s eyes.  They creased at the corners when Sam smiled, he noted, not for the first time.

"I won’t be halfway to in love with her," Sam said, "because I’m already  _all_  the way in love with you.  And if you play your cards right, I may even share my pie with you.”

And then he was kissing Gabriel again, laughing quietly into his mouth and pulling him close, and Gabriel closed his eyes and kissed him back, his heart easing as Sam’s arms tightened around him.

Maybe Thanksgiving wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
